Powder materials can be used to fabricate end-use articles. For example, additive fabrication techniques can be used to consolidate metallic powder. Such techniques can benefit from using powder with a controlled size distribution. The powder can be classified using a sieve to produce a desired size distribution.
Additionally, powders can adsorb moisture or other foreign contaminants, which can lead to voids or other defects in the end article. The moisture can also evolve hydrogen, which can contribute to embrittlement of the article. Either before or after classifying the powder, the powder can be degassed to remove adsorbed contaminants. The degassing can involve loading the powder into a vessel and cycling the interior of the vessel between high and low pressure while at elevated temperature.